Ignorance Isn't Necessarily Bliss
by Twin Kats
Summary: The Doctor knew, deep down, that there was something very odd about the human shop girl. He just didn't know if it was that he didn't care, or \that he didn't wish to acknowledge it…. /\ Doctor/Rose \/9/Rose & 10/Rose\/ /\ slight-OOCness, AU/AR


**Summary: **The Doctor knew, deep down, that there was something very odd about the human shop girl. He just didn't know if it was that he didn't care, or that he didn't wish to acknowledge it…. /\ Doctor/Rose [9/Rose & 10/Rose] /\ slight-OOCness, AU/AR

**Rose**

_"Do what you must but remain hidden, understand child?"_

_Golden-brown molten eyes turned up, swirling and glowing in an ethereal haze as she spoke, "I understand, sir."_

_

* * *

_

The nineteen year old human girl Rose Tyler groaned softly, head rattling against the cold double decker window in a soothing manner, almost beating the headache she had woken with from the frail confines of her mind. Almost.

"Such a weird dream," she murmured as brown eyes gazed almost unseeing and dispassionately at the world passing by. Like most nights recently she had awoken to a bright burning, searing across her mind with the roaring of a fierce and vicious storm. Emotions that were hers yet not blazing in bitter tango across the synapses; torrents more than she was sure was considered normal, but when had little Rose Tyler ever been normal? It was something she had strived for-always attempting to achieve even on a subconscious level. The thought of "hide" and "run" blaring whenever she did something she felt was completely _alien_ ripping across her subconscious.

Truthfully Rose often wondered who she was, parading around as Jackie Tyler's daughter. A young girl with no real memory to call her own except for seeing her mum, feeling a scared need to _run hide now __**please**__! _She didn't linger on those thoughts, though, for as quick as they came they faded right away. Always followed by a burst of so _pure_ and inhuman emotion but after seconds that too faded leaving Rose winded yet normal once more.

Besides, after a year or two Rose Tyler had resettled back into her old-_new?_-life and that was that. The dreams were rare, the feelings of needing to run and hide faded, and she continued life as she always had done. A normal, human child.

Only now, at nineteen, with no A Level's and working as a shop girl, did her dreams resurface and her wonderings, in the early morning light, come back to bear.

And by afternoon Rose Tyler would forget about her morning thoughts and late dreams and be normal once more.

* * *

He groaned softly to himself despite the slightly manic smile on his lips, screwdriver whirring in the dim lighting of the basement of Henricks. This little _trip_ of his wasn't turning out as he had hoped. Nope, not at all. First he planned on heading to Barcelona-the no nosed dogs always a sight to see-but instead the TARDIS decides to land on Earth, 2005. Furthermore his beautiful time ship then began to display information about a thought control receiver which he swore wasn't there a week ago.

After that he ended up cursing up a storm about this backwater little planet getting more and more jeopardy friendly as time seems to pass for it. Honestly they didn't attract that many aliens until well...until he showed up really which he promptly stuffed that thought back into the mental box it was supposed to stay in.

Time Lords do not attract trouble and are not jeopardy friendly. They are _Time Lords_. End of story.

Still, he was having a nice break-okay so crashing his wonderful time ship and then washing up on Sumatra a short few hours before Krakator exploding and then _getting blamed_ for the explosion wasn't what he had planned for a nice break but still!-and now London's being invaded. Again.

At least he figured it's an invasion otherwise why would there be Autons in the basement of the shop and a dead Chief-Electrician (rather nice looking bloke, he silently admitted) lying on the ground? Not to mention that thought control receiver he had to find and destroy as soon as possible; sadly its probably not the only one in the area and honestly he really didn't fancy blowing up another shop as, deep down, he knew it would end in flames for this old building. Rather relaxing blowing stuff up, no wonder Ace kept trying to do so.

"Hmm...wonder if there's any Nitro-9 left in the TARDIS?" he murmured as searched about for the receiver, at least somewhat happy that the shop should be closed and empty by now.

_"Is that someone muckin' about?"_

Or not.

_"Right, I've got the joke!"_

___'Must these stupid little apes get involved in everything?' _he wonders, rolling his eyes and forcing himself to stand from a crouch.

_"Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?"_

Hm, interesting name, Derek. Bit like Dalek-ah, no, bad thoughts are bad, he scowls to himself, shifting his hand so that the screwdriver's at the ready if he needs it. Which he's sure he will, what with this little _tart_ wandering about the basement. Who's in the basement at this time anyway? Baring that dead bloke of course, he amends to himself and palms his forehead; silently debating if it really would be worth it to help the blooming girl in the end. What's one more death by Auton as well? She's just a stupid ape, they're just plastic, and if she had any brain she'd be running by now.

_"Derek, is that you?"_

"Oh bugger it," he grumbles and starts off. He _can't_ leave some poor innocent soul-granted knowing the humans of this time she might not really be _innocent_ at all-to die by the hands of the plastic dummies. Really, he can't, and he knows it. He's practically hardwired against it!

He wouldn't be the Doctor otherwise.

* * *

_She closed her eyes, a bitter feeling welling deep insider her own throat. So this is how it ends, she thinks. Death by shop-window dummies after all that running and hiding. No way back, stuck as a silly little human girl, working in a stupid little shop, without her A Level's._

_But then that calloused hand slides into hers, fitting strangely yet __**oh so right**__ and she turns, brown gaze almost flashing golden once they catch the stormy blue eyes and the smiling face._

_Then he speaks, and she briefly wonders at the feeling of ****__perfecttimelessness-andohsoright__**-yethateandangerandsoconfusing **__but she can't fight it anyway__. And so she's dragged along; somehow, somewhere, knowing that this would be an adventure she would never forget. A timeless, never-ending, never __**dying**__ adventure._

The pencil flowed across the paper with no real thought from the person holding it for her mind was much too far to be of any true use to the image that was being whisked onto the page.

_"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this!" he waved the odd beeping device in her face as she came to a stop, plastic arm still clasped tightly in hand. This strange man, so __**alien**__ in feeling yet still so right, who saved her life..._

_"So! I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might as well die in the process but don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." He shoved her out the door none too gently and before it slammed shut added, "Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed," to which in response she just stood there oddly stunned and oddly distant, her own gaze a mixture of millions of miles and light-years away yet so crisp and clear..._

"Is that such a bad thin'? People dyin'?" Rose asked herself, brown orbs coalescing with molten gold as her hand moved automatically, scripting out the sixth face on the page now.

_As she turned to leave, detachedly amused, the door swung back open and his head poked back out as he spoke, rushed and manic and lively and __**ohsohim**__-how did she know __**that?**_

_"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"_

_She told him and he just grinned wider, dragging that device out and stating, "Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!" and with a wave of the device darted back inside._

"Doctor..." the words rolled off her tongue smoothly, oddly _right_ and yet _wrong_ at the same time. A familiarity she knew she shouldn't have with a man she just met-a strange and so _alien_man whose name wasn't a name at all and yet it still _was_-and the song burning in the back of her _mind_...

_As she walked away from the building, dodging the car's with a nimble turn her glazed eyes slowly unglazed and the whole meeting and situation began to fade to the back of her mind. Then the building exploded and she turned, staring at it in shock as the whole thing came rushing back in a torrent. His face swam before her eyes and she was terrified he'd died but he couldn't have, could he? Not that strange man, that impossible and oh so __**alien**__ man..._

"'S strange..." Rose murmured, pencil sliding along the contours of a larger, ninth face now. "I...know 'im? But I can't...never seen 'im, but I have? Mad, mad, impossible man in a blue, blue box..."

From the doorway Jackie sighed almost inaudibly, a hot cup of tea for Rose in her hand. It wasn't that long ago that Rose had come home and collapsed onto the couch and Jackie knew that something had happened that Rose wasn't telling her. Of course Jackie knew she wasn't any help either what with kicking up all that fuss and drama about Henricks going up in smoke but what _else_ was she to do? She'd tried, once, being there for Rose as a mother should-especially after that accident when Rose was twelve-but Rose had reacted to the situation like it was such an _alien_ concept, her own mum caring for her, that Jackie had promptly retreated back.

Oh she mothered her daughter, sure. Just not as much as others and in a lot more subtler ways. Some tea here, a soft question there, a bit of direction elsewhere was all her baby girl seemed to need and so Jackie didn't feel too bad about putting up the fuss and drama earlier. Rose would've expected it and Jackie knew that what Rose needed most right now was the comfort of the expected.

So pulling together her thoughts and strength Jackie re-entered the room with the tea and spoke up, trying to ignore the unnerved feeling of Rose drawing in such an absent-minded way. After all it wasn't something Rose did normally-maybe for a couple of weeks after the incident when she was twelve, and a day or two after breaking up with Jimmy Stone, but otherwise Rose hardly ever did something like this. It was part of how Jackie knew something must've happened the Rose hadn't told her.

"Rose, I brought you some tea," Jackie spoke, setting the cup down. Rose didn't even react, still muttering under her breath, staring absently at the wall, hand moving in swift, sharp, strokes. "Sweet'eart? I got you some tea. Come on now..."

The pencil fell and Rose's head jerked to the cup of tea which she picked up and sipped almost automatically, eyes eerily blank. Jackie pushed back the feeling that welled at the sight of her daughter and instead reached for the drawing, asking, "So what's this then, sweet'eart? What you drawin'?"

It held eight faces, grouped together off to the side. An elderly man was up at the top followed quickly by a slightly younger, if still a bit old, man. Below those two faces were three more, the third appearing dandier than the other two, the fourth holding a scarf about his neck, and the fifth quite a bit younger. Below those there were another three, one with a self assured look, one appearing calculative, and the last appearing greatly sensitive-a man Jackie wouldn't regret meeting she felt. Off to the right was a ninth face, bigger than the other eight, with an air of a defeated man. Or someone who's lost a lot, broke from it, and then was hastily taped back together.

However it was Rose's distant response that brought her out of her musings of the drawing.

"He's the Doctor," her daughter had said, voice faint. "All past eight of 'im...and the Ninth..." Rose's gaze sharpened briefly, then flashed as she jerked from the drawing, saying in a much hoarser tone looking greatly scared of something, "Burn it mum, please?"

"Of course sweet'eart," Jackie murmured softly, snatching up the drawing and disappearing into the hall. Once safe inside her room she nabbed a pen, wrote down a quick word of what Rose had said about the faces, and then her reaction, before sliding open a drawer filled entirely with other drawings and slipping this new one atop the rest. She snapped the drawer closed and sighed.

Rose would hopefully never discover that Jackie kept any and all drawings she drew because, deep down, Jackie didn't know if Rose ever remembered drawing them. And really they were a guilty pleasure for her, how could they not be?

After all, those drawings were Jackie Tyler's only way of ever truly knowing her daughter anymore.

* * *

He groaned, collapsing into the captain's chair of the TARDIS tiredly, one arm flung across his eyes. While blowing things up was cathartic, especially since the mess he'd begun to have after traipsing to Earth for the umpteenth time, the attempt to escape the building before it exploded was not. And, to make matters worse, he'd lost the plastic arm-the _only_ way he'd have of stopping this invasion at the moment!

"Why can't it be easy!" he cried to the empty expanse of his ship. "Jus' once! Why can't it be easy jus' once!" He pounded down on the chair with a growl of "Dammit!" as anger flashed through him suddenly. The column before him almost whirred and frustrated the Doctor pulled his arm away from his face, sitting up to glare at the rotor angrily. "It's not like that!" he snapped out, waving one hand. "You know it's not like that!"

There was an almost wheeze sound and he snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head with a bitter, "Well that's jus' silly!" A sharp blast of air hit him and he jerked back around to glare at rotor once more. "I am _not!_" he snapped, blue eyes blazing. "And don't you _ever_ bring that up again, you stupid Tardis!"

The lights dimmed and the Doctor felt his arms fall away from his chest. He slid from the chair and began to stroke the consol, blue eyes suddenly dull in apology.

"You know I didn't mean it," he murmured. "Jus' bringin' that all up gets me...well you know!" There as a faint hum in response and he sighed. "Then why'd you bring it up, huh?" The grating shook and he scowled. "So what? I can't complain these days, is that it?" There was a loud growl and he groaned. "Don't give me that!" The consol sparked suddenly, forcing the Doctor back. Ungraciously he stumbled and fell to the harsh ground.

He thumped his head back against the floor grating and groaned a, "_That_ was uncalled for," to the ship which just hummed slightly. Once more he sighed, only this time his eyes began to droop, lulled by the rhythmic humming from the ship.

They snapped right open a second later and he pulled himself up to sit against the console instead, saying as he moved, "Stop that. 'M not tired, Tardis." There was a slight whine and he reached out a hand, patting the grating gently. "I know...but can you blame me?" Another whine. "S'not _that_ bad." A third whine caused the Doctor to scowl as he glanced up towards the ceiling. "So it's been a few weeks; I can last another day or two. You don't need to get all you're parts in a twist."

The next series of noises emanating from his wonderful ship caused his teeth to clench, his eyes to burn, and his hands to fist as he stood up and whirled around to hit the console.

"What you do that for? Huh, Tardis? Well? Why d'you go lookin' in my head for?" There was a roaring rumble and he sneered, "So? It _doesn't matter!_ Nothin'! It doesn't matter at all! _This is __**me**__ Tardis!_" By the last sentence he was shouting, furious. It was the one agreement he'd arranged with the beautiful ship after acquiring her and finally forming the link and she'd suddenly _broken_ it with no apparent apologetic thought.

With another roar from the ship the Doctor was suddenly disoriented, head spinning from the psychic lashing he just received. He felt his anger bleed away rather quickly; recognizing the futility of his ire. Instead he placed his forehead against the console and closed his eyes.

He almost gasped.

_She was __**sorry**__. Sosososo sorry. Her __**timelord**__ hurt and there was nothing..._

_'I should be the one apologizing,' _he thought weakly, an almost chuckle welling up. _'Been so wrapped up in meself I didn't __**think**__...'_

_**ThetaSigma**_

The words were sharp and he winced.

**_Tiredsleepresttime-lessness-needsleepreenergize_**

_'But I can last another day or two...' _he mentally whined.

**_Mindfreeopennotsealed-bleedingthoughts-painangerregret-tootiredsleep_**

He frowned but recognized what was being said.

_'You could read me because I'm too tired to focus?'_

_**YES**_

The word was loud, sharp, and shrill. He almost flinched back but held his ground.

_'But what about the Autons on Earth? Somethin' could happen while I'm sleepin'!'_

_****__Tardis-timeandrelative-dimensioninspace_  


_'Well yes I know that but still something could-'_

_**TARDIS**_

This time the Doctor did flinch back, snapping his eyes open to stare at the console in shock.

Then he laughed.

* * *

_It was very strange; here he stood a ways off from himself, Sarah, and Harry upon the soil of a long dead planet: Skaro. He was feeling decidedly tingly, something that occasionally crops up when one Time Lord crosses his own time stream, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Not really. No, it was the fact that he was on __**Skaro**__ following his __**fourth incarnation**__, __**Sarah**__, and __**Harry**__; it shouldn't be doable yet here he was doing it._

_Silently following them, despite his screaming senses, he watched as Four was captured with Harry. He followed Four to the first meeting with Nyder, recapture and the confiscation of all his belongings; to meeting Ronson and the unveiling of the first Dalek. Nine almost lost control of himself there but held back, knowing that the paradox it would cause could kill all of reality._

_He followed as Four convinced Ronson to help them escape; followed the escape, explosion of the Thal's dome, and re-meeting up with Sarah to finally running into Davros (of which he had to remind himself that Davros' fate was quite horrendous anyway and there was no need to strangle him now) once more._

_"You were right, Sarah, about there being something nasty waiting for us," Four uttered and Nine scowled, bitter emotions rising._

_He followed in the shadows as Davros had Four restrained and Nyder took Sarah and Harry away. Nine's blue gaze was hateful even as he wondered why he's here, why he hadn't left in the TARDIS yet, why must he relive his greatest failing in the third person?_

_And then he sees it, a fleck of blond and gold-a little girl._

_He deviates, dashing toward her, wondering why and how can a little girl who appears more Thal be here? But the girl is running and all he sees as he rounds corners are flecks of gold strands and shining gold eyes but he can't catch her no matter how hard he tries and in the end he's standing, panting, uncaring of if he can be seen or not. Even Time Lords have limits after all._

_"Even Time Lords need someone, my Oncoming Storm," he hears and raises his head to see the little girl, half hidden behind the corner, staring at him with gold-brown molten flecked eyes._

_"Who?" he rasps, breath heavy and she just ducks around the corner, but not without a parting shot._

_"__**Ask twice.**__"_

_

* * *

_

The Doctor didn't jerk up or gasp for breath as he awoke on his little used bed; no, his eyes just snapped open a smoldering swirling set of blue before he slipped himself up into a sitting position and stared at the slightly grated slightly carpeted floor.

Then everything snapped right back into place and he leaped out of bed, crying aloud, "I was gonna search for the receiver!" in his fresh and manic attitude. With a final moan of despair he raced from his room and from the TARDIS, vowing to make up for the time he lost by sleeping.

* * *

_"What-Why are they unconscious?" the previous entranced boy demanded, almost shaking._

_Glowing molten golden orbs pierced swirling blue sharply as an echoed voice whispered, __**urged**__, both inside and out..._

_**"They must not know about Us. We are not Their Time." 'So take Us, hide Us, as you are meant to do. Our Guardian, Our Time Lord.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a very strange day, the Doctor decided as he sat against the coral walls of his beautiful ship.

First he had awoken from that damning dream of impossible happening which of course just had to throw his entire day out of whack. He was sure if he hadn't dreamt up that strange scenario this wouldn't have happened.

Or so he kept telling himself, ignoring the fact that it was entirely plausible that she had kept that little plastic arm that he had forgotten tossing in her direction until he saw it. Either way he found himself outside her home upon the Powell Estate, tracking down the arm he'd forgotten last night. A home she just happened to be in.

The slip of a human girl proceeded to ignore his bamboozling of her, instead brushing aside his quick words and sharp wit in favor of grappling his arm and dragging him inside the small abode.

It was _very_ domestic and he didn't really like it. Much. Okay maybe a little. Except for her mother. Her mother could drown for all he cared. Seriously.

After all he didn't enter the premises to get prepositioned to by some old _harpy_ who was well past her prime and should just _stop_ because really it wasn't flattering anymore.

"Damn, I was trying to forget that bit," he muttered darkly, bashing his head against the coral wall.

Either way that whole fiasco ended with him making a quick retreat to what was undoubtedly the living room (_why_ didn't he just leave when he had the chance, he wondered) because honestly he didn't run from the woman. The Doctor doesn't run-okay he runs, but not from offers of sexual nature-okay maybe he runs _sometimes_ from offers of sexual nature-

"Tardis, stop it!" he shouted, eyes narrowing. "Don't think I didn't notice you puttin' thoughts in my head!" The lights dimmed slightly at the accusation and with a quick glare at the console the Doctor went back to his internal musing.

Strangely, in that slip of a girl's home, he had finally decided to man up enough to figure just what his newest face looked like and if any of his old skills were available. It was a mite disturbing how comfortable her mere presence was to him-or was it really disturbing? He had been alone for a while and maybe having someone to talk to was-

"Tardis..." the Doctor growled almost warningly and the thought abruptly vanished.

Of course the little ape then had to go and ruin any expectation he'd gained by not only saying telling the police was a good idea, but by then thinking that _he was faking being choked!_ No, he didn't take that lightly _at all_. Not to mention the accusations and the demands and then pretending as if she had a _right to the universe_ just because she encountered one alien life form!

_'You've taken companions on for less,'_ he felt himself think. _'Remember Ian? And Barbara? No encounters with alien life except for __**you **__first.'_

The Doctor growled, eyes darkening towards the console. "Tardis...you are _askin'_ for it..."

The lights flickered off.

"OI!"

* * *

She was angry; an uncontrollable rage ripping through her as she slammed into the couch, tore a pencil from the little cup off to the side, and began to passionately stab at the paper before her. Line after line, stroke after stroke, she drew upon the bitter and furious forces of her anger.

_He messed with her head._

Oh, like she didn't notice! Rose scoffed angrily. She noticed alright! Moving to walk from him, dazed and lost but unconsciously following the sharp words of "Go home" she had started off. Then she _heard_ it. A song, a cry, and she whirled around _but he was gone_.

It hit her then, what he had tried to do, and she had marched home furious.

Which led to now, drawing an image while surrounded in a bitter and angry haze as she remembered all that happened.

_"If you're gonna go with livin' plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do...'ow did you kill it?" she questioned, brow furrowed._

_"The thing controllin' it projects life into the arm," he explained rather calmly. "Cut off the signal an' its dead. I cut off the signal, dead."_

She first sketched in the background, pencil almost snapping with the force of her strokes. Some sort of warehouse or basement.

_"So...that's radio control?"_

_"Thought control," he corrected; __**always correcting...**__ There was silence for a few seconds and he asked, "You alrigh'?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah...so 'oo's controllin' it?" she quarried._

_"Long story."_

She sketched in a face, roaring down at the bottom of the room. Faceless yet still obviously a face despite being a blob, a mass of something.

_"But what's it all for? I mean...really, show window dummies? What's that about? Someone tryin' to take over Britain's shops?"_

_Her words incited laughter and she smiled, even as he replied._

_"No."_

_"__**I know**__."_

A simple sentence filled with so many double meanings, meanings she _knows_ but at the same time she _doesn't_. Secrets from herself about herself...

_"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. D'you believe me?"_

_"__**No**__." __**Yes**__._

_"But you're still listenin'."_

_He continues to walk and she stares at him._

She sketches him next; all blustering and broad shouldered. Short and big eared. Leather jacket, jumper, and bright swirling blue eyes that sometimes turn a bit green, sometimes black.

_"Really though, Doctor, tell me—'oo are you?"_

_The words stop him dead; his shoulders stiffen slightly and she stares, expectant._

She draws a little blue box up above him. Trapped between two dummies, the words "Police Public Call Box" lit up at the top like they're trying to spark something deep in her memory.

_"D'you know like we were sayin'? 'Bout the Earth revolvin'?" he asked her, turning back and walking up to her. She continued to stare._

Below the scene, where it seems to stop by some strange invisible line she starts drawing a set of concentric circles, a sentence formed in a once-half-common script followed quickly by a series of short squiggles of a much older script.

_"It's like when you were a kid," he told her. "The firs' time they tell you the world's turnin' and you jus' can't quite believe it 'cause everythin' looks like it's standin' still...I can __**feel**__ it."_

_He took her hand as if he needed something to comfort him; some sort of grounding for reliving something he'd rather not...and yet at the same time as if he wanted to relive it, to share, to make someone understand..._

Circles crossing circles; circles inside circles-and a series of squiggles next and below it spelling out something she can't quite grasp, not yet.

_"The turn o' the Earth," he uttered. "The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at a thousand miles an hour an' the entire planet is hurtlin' 'round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour an' I can **f**__**eel **__it." He looked at her, eyes __**pleading **__and in some way __**unseeing**__ at the same time. "We're fallin' through space, you an' me," he said, voice fading as if he wasn't even fully there anymore. "Clingin' to the skin of this tiny world an' if we let go..."_

_"NO!" _Rose shrieked, jerking back, pencil dropping, and she clutched her head. Spinning, spinning, why was the world spinning? It shouldn't spin-it doesn't spin-humans aren't supposed to _feel_ it spin and she's _human!_

_**hidehidehidehidecan'******__t-findmehidelocal-humanhideneedto-hidenowohplease-hidemeplease_

There was too much movement around her-too much noise in her head! Rose pulled at her hair, stifling a sob as her mind felt like it was _burning_.

**_nononoohmakeitstop-mummymakeitstop-whymustithurtmake-itnothurtplease-ohpleasemakeitstop_**

"No, no, no, _no_," she moaned just as Jackie came barreling into the room, as if summoned by an outside force, blanket in hand.

"Rose! Rose, sweet'eart, jus' breathe! Tell me what's wrong, baby, tell mummy what's wrong!" she called out, grasping her daughter tight, wrapping the blanket around her, almost _terrified_.

Rose stilled as the burning and the spinning slowly began to stop. Wrapped tightly in a Jackie cocoon she finally began to settle and, somehow knowing that Rose was coming back, Jackie loosened her grip.

"Mum?" Rose asked hoarsely and Jackie gave her a smile. She smiled back, slightly, and promptly slipped into a dead faint.

Holding her child tightly Jackie sighed.

* * *

It was about three days later that Jackie Tyler would silently admit to herself that maybe she should've screwed the costs and gotten Rose to the psychiatrists long ago. Back when this entire mess first started out when her little girl was twelve and kidnapped. Back when the accident happened, when the first signs that something was _wrong_ pushed at her motherly instincts. Maybe then she wouldn't be sitting at home, wondering about her daughter and the sketching, the shrieking, the fainting, and the memory loss.

So softly, to herself, Jackie resolved that she would present the idea to Rose the next day and explain her reasoning. And if Rose refused, well there really wasn't much she could do was there? At least she'd get the idea across at any point.

Sadly it would be a full year before Jackie Tyler saw her daughter again.

* * *

_**Author's Corner!**_

_Hello all! This is an idea that presented itself, oh, well quite a while back. Around after __**Water of Mars**__ was aired, really. It was a giant, multi-story idea that spanned into its own universe in a way. The original first chapter was much more, how shall one say, episode intrinsic? Or something along those lines. I started re-writing it after I posted __**Time Can Be Rewritten**__ on whofic. Finished just today actually. - **edit** a few days ago; this note was my original LJ note_

_It's a, in a way, both clichéd and unique idea. It spans across a multi-fic story and can, in some ways, be considered a __**Journey's End**__ fix-it. And a __**Last of the Time Lords**__ fix-it. But it's not. Not really. Hasn't been since __**End of Time**__ was aired. Really hasn't been since I saw __**The Eleventh Hour**__. Nope, it's changed after Eleven came into being and Ten left._

_Why did it change? Well, because I've fallen in love with Eleven. That's why._

_And that's all you lot are going to get to know._

_I'll be posting the first chapter here at my LJ if you guys want to see how the style of this story changed. It, ironically, changed quite a bit. __**Quite**__ a bit. In fact the original first chapter was really the second, and the first first chapter was a prequel. That's changed now instead to be a five-story story, one prequel and four main stories. It starts out with this, the first main story, and at a later date (such as after the end of this fic) I might post the __**prequel**__. Just because you'll need to know the three parts of the prequel to get the second main story. - **edit **you can find the original first chapter on my LJ; a link to the chapter itself will be provided...eventually; for now head to the LJ linked in my profile_

_Just so you guys can be on a lookout the story-titles are:_

_**How It Started **__prequel_

_**Ignorance Isn't Necessarily Bliss **__main one_

_**Who She Was Meant to Be**__ main two_

_**Psychic Connections **__main three_

_**The Way Back Home **__main four_

_The universe (or series whatever you will) I've entitled this is __**The Vortex Child**_

_This story will by estimate be twenty-seven chapters? Not too sure how many chapters in the end I'll decide to do (as I might skip some "episodes" over other's, might add in some purely between "episodes" chapters) but for now you can safely assume this story will span up to __**Doomsday.**_

_That's all I feel like saying...guess all you want about Rose and the odd little quote here and there or what some of those obviously non-canon-Who scenes were all about. Who knows, you might get it right! I won't be telling of course..._

**_edit_**_ for posting of stories in the **Doctor Who** fandom this is the order of where it will be posted: **LiveJournal** then **WhoFic** then **here**._

_-TK_


End file.
